


Knights In White Satin

by mvernet



Series: The Hits Of The '70's [14]
Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Hutch POV, Journal, M/M, Songfic, lovelovelove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 05:13:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4864415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mvernet/pseuds/mvernet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starsky gives Hutch a blank journal after the Simon Marcus case.</p><p>Songfic based on The Night: Nights In White Satin by The Moody Blues<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kr6qr1AWRko</p><p> </p><p>Note: This series was a summer project for me. I thought I was done. But the hits keep on coming!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knights In White Satin

Hutch's POV

Nights in white satin,  
Never reaching the end,  
Letters I've written,  
Never meaning to send.

Dear David,

Yeah, I called you David. Not Dave, Davey, Starsky, Starsk, Babe or Gordo. David. Because that's what I call you when I'm alone with my thoughts. Writing letters to you over and over again in my mind. Letters I'll never send to you. Just like this journal I'll never let you read. My David. My Star of David. My religion, my devotion, my passion, my life.

Thanks for this journal, David. The white knight on the cover makes me smile. I know Dr. Jennings made you write in a journal about your kidnapping. Kidnapping, that word is so innocuous. Like you were a lost boy asleep on his cot, taken to never never land by Peter and Wendy. My lost boy. They took my lost boy from me. And you were so lost. But we managed to find you, too late in my opinion. I'm no white knight, David. I had to find you. I can't live without you. Selfish bastard that I am. My neediness saved you.

In my fantasies you are the one dressed in white. White satin, silky and cool against your warm, living skin. A crown of gold on your head. Steel blue eyes looking down at me. I am naked and kneeling your feet. I lay my sword before you. Pledging to serve you. With my all my heart and soul. With my body. I reach up to feel the white satin at the hem of your robe. I kiss it and you smile. The night begins with a kiss and never ends.

Beauty I'd always missed  
With these eyes before,  
Just what the truth is  
I can't say anymore.

I don't know when I first noticed how beautiful you are. When you looked at me like I was a hero that saved your life? As I watched you across the room sparkling and smiling for someone else? When you held me in your arms and told me everything was going to be alright? I thought I knew myself. I thought I could never find beauty in another man. Find what I needed in a striped tomato. In truth, David, I don't know when it happened. It's confusing, this truth thing. The truth is hard to capture, like a dull winged bird, desperate to fly to warmer climes. Singing for all to hear one moment, then gone the next. Only to reappear with new feathers the next spring. But one truth, is clear to me. I can't even try anymore to deny it.

'Cause I love you,  
Yes, I love you,  
Oh, how, I love you.

I love you, David. I love you, David Starsky. I want you. I want to make love to you. Forever. But I can't tell you that. Not without pushing your unconditional love for me to the limit. That's me! Push the envelope. Till they shake their weary heads and turn away. Unconditional love is full of conditions. I am an expert at finding the loopholes, aren't I?

Gazing at people,  
Some hand in hand,  
Just what I'm going thru  
They can't understand.

I know you wonder what I'm thinking about when my mind slips away from you when we're together. You just shrug and think I'm moody. Then you try to lighten my load with crazy stories and lamebrain ideas. But I'm thinking about us, David. Being together even when we are together. Not just touching your back as we negotiate a door. Holding your hand and raising it to my lips. Not just sitting across from you at work typing a report. Taking you on the desk as the reports fly through the air.

Some try to tell me  
Thoughts they cannot defend,  
Just what you want to be  
You will be in the end,

I know we can't be together, even if you loved me. We couldn't be cops. I'd never let you make that sacrifice for my white satin fantasies. I want to be your lover. I want to be your white knight, keeping you from all harm with my mighty sword and golden heart. I will settle for being your partner and watching your back. Protecting you mostly from me.

David, I can't promise I won't be cruel, when I need you badly. I can't promise not to ruin everything we have and make you hate me. I know what I do to those who dare to love me. I can only promise that you are the most precious, most important thing in my life...

And I love you,  
Yes, I love you,  
Oh, how, I love you.  
Oh, how, I love you.

All my love, forever,

Hutch

.oOOo.

Nights in white satin,  
Never reaching the end,  
Letters I've written,  
Never meaning to send.

Starsky put down the journal he was never supposed to read. He only meant to pick up a clean shirt and a couple of books. Hutch ended up having to spend the night at the hospital after being shot while wearing a vest and taking a header through a door. Starsky was thinking of his white knight saving the damsel in distress when he spotted the journal on the floor. He didn't mean to pry.

"Okay, ya big, dumb, blond. I'll try it your way. But someday I'm gonna make all your white satin fantasies come true." 

'Cause I love you,  
Yes, I love you,  
Oh, how, I love you.


End file.
